


Узоры на коже

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Да, наверное, тот факт, что он торчал от мысли об исчезновении в тени массивных дерзких людей, что-то значил. Так же как, наверное, что-то значило и то, как легко Изабела обращала жестокость, распущенность и собственничество в шутку. Но каким-то образом Изабеле удавалось замять момент, удалив из него любой контекст, притворство или угрозу.
Relationships: Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Узоры на коже

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - ксенофилия
> 
> [A translation of "Skin Patterns" by Cryptographic DeLurk](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13570037/1/)

Когда она так прижималась, было очевидно, что они одного роста. Одинаковой были и ширина плеч и грудной клетки, хотя у Фенриса не имелось этих великолепных сисек.

Он был высоким и крепким для эльфа. Но, судя по его наблюдениям, Изабела была среднего роста для человеческой женщины, хотя, возможно, несколько более ладно скроенной. И все же это повергало его в трепет. Ему всегда нравилось это в людях – их гипертрофированные пропорции и вечный шум. Порой он чувствовал все это рядом с Хоуком и Изабелой, Авелин и Донником, Андерсом и Себастьяном – особенно с последними, бывшими почти на две головы выше него. Он чувствовал это и теперь, когда вес Изабелы вжимал его в стену – он задумался о том, что может раствориться, оказаться полностью поглощенным ею. «Неплохо было бы, – подумал он, – раствориться в ней». Иногда ему казалось, что он ломается под давлением необходимости быть самим собой.

Было немного неловко заниматься этим в переполненном главном зале «Висельника». Но с закрытыми глазами, прикрытый с одной стороны Изабелой, а с другой – стеной, Фенрис чувствовал себя отчасти невидимым, и, опять же, не совсем собой. Он позволил ладони скользнуть вниз по ее боку и, отбросив нелепую белую ткань в сторону, погладил ее бедро, держа ладонь так, чтобы пояс нижнего белья оказался между большим и указательным пальцами. Другой рукой он провел по нижней части ее груди, следуя изгибам тела, обтянутого туникой, направляясь к спине.

Она была на вкус как кислое пиво, которое подавали в баре, но Фенрис решил, что ему нравится этот вкус, пока он на губах Изабелы.

Фенрис запоздало задумался о том, что, наверное, он должен целовать ее в ответ. Он прижал свой язык к языку Изабелы, не вполне уверенный, все ли делает правильно – в некотором смысле поцелуи были для него даже более новым опытом, чем прикосновения. Он высунул язык дальше, выпятил нижнюю губу и был поражен металлическим привкусом. Фенрис распахнул глаза, хотя Изабела была слишком близко, чтобы он мог толком разглядеть ее. Он видел лишь сполохи тусклого освещения бара и деревянные балки потолка. Фенрис удивленно моргнул, отметив способ, которым Изабела прижала язык к его губам, прежде чем позволить любопытству взять над собой верх. Он накрыл ее нижнюю губу своей и щелкнул языком по пирсингу, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав ее стон.

Изабела отодвинулась, по пути оставив целомудренный поцелуй на кончике его носа, затем прикусила губу и улыбнулась Фенрису. Хотя она откинула голову назад, тело ее все еще было тесно прижато к нему.

– Полагаю, в конце концов, ты знаешь, что делаешь, сладенький. – Она выглядела довольной.

Не желая разубеждать ее, Фенрис опустил взгляд на ее плечо, позволив руке, ранее лежавшей на бедре женщины, скользнуть по ее пояснице и опуститься вниз к пространству между ног. Но, что бы он ни собирался изначально там сделать, обнаруженное тут же его отвлекло. Он и забыл, что у людей там волосы, и довольно много. Они были жесткими и вьющимися, и Фенрис слегка распушил их, скользнув пальцами по поверхности. Вроде бы у них были волосы еще и под руками? Он позволил второй ладони скользнуть обратно к боку, а потом вверх, чтобы обнаружить влажные волоски у нее в подмышке.

Будто глядя на себя со стороны, Фенрис заметил, что его пробило дрожью, а бедра дернулись ближе к Изабеле. Будто чье-то чужое тело решило отреагировать именно так. Изабела, тем не менее, не позволила сдвинуть себя с места, продолжая прижимать его к стене. Она закатила глаза и выпутала его руку из своего нижнего белья, впрочем, оставив на месте вторую руку, которая щекотала ее подмышку.

– А я едва не забыла о твоем фетише на людей, – заметила Изабела. – Полагаю, было глупо с моей стороны думать, будто я для тебя нечто большее, нежели просто сладостно мохнатый кусок мяса... – драматично вздохнула она.

Фенрис прикрыл глаза и чмокнул ее в губы.

– Я более чем уверен, что такого фетиша не существует.

– Ох, ты же не думаешь, что я не заметила, как ты смотришь на нас? – Изабела поиграла бровями. – Мы нравимся тебе – высокие, неряшливые и с таким количеством плоти, что ты едва понимаешь, куда девать руки. Уверен, что меня для тебя достаточно? – пошутила она. – У меня нет таких мощных бицепсов.

Изабела подняла руку, чтобы отодвинуть его чёлку, падающую на глаза, и продолжила:

– И нет фантастического количества волос на лице, – она потерла свой подбородок.

– И это ты меня критикуешь? – спросил Фенрис с притворной обидой в голосе. – Ты, кому так нравится фантазировать о том, чтобы намазать меня маслом?

Это должно было быть обидным, да так оно и было. Но каким-то образом Изабеле удавалось замять момент, удалив из него любой контекст, притворство или угрозу. Да, наверное, тот факт, что он торчал от мысли об исчезновении в тени массивных дерзких людей, что-то значил. Так же как, наверное, что-то значило и то, как легко Изабела обращала жестокость, распущенность и собственничество в шутку. Но с Изабелой не было никакого прошлого или будущего, только ощущения текущего момента. Мысль, слово или прикосновение, притягательными они были или нет, она позволяла обладать ими, оставить их себе, и не позволяла уступить их фигурам, лицам или причинам, которых не было в этом помещении.

– Давай так: ты станешь полностью блестящим для меня, а я займусь отращиванием бороды для тебя, – бросила Изабела.

– И почему это мне кажется, что я получаю худой конец этой сделки?

– Ничуть, сладенький, – уверила его Изабела, – я далека от того, чтобы строить домыслы насчет концов и их худобы, но должна сказать, что ты получишь не только бороду. Я известна тем, что время от времени щеголяла и роскошными усами. – Она провела пальцем по персиковому пушку над своей верхней губой, завивая воображаемый ус вокруг пальца.

– И все же я – пас, – Фенрис вздохнул с ложным сожалением.

– Твоя потеря, – хихикнула Изабела, прежде чем наклониться вперед, чтобы снова поймать его губы своими.

На сей раз поцелуи были более вялыми – медленными и влажными. Он смутно осознавал, что не хочет торопить события, что не должен торопить события здесь – посреди «Висельника». Они разбегутся, это лишь вопрос времени – Изабела, которая была оскорбительно неразборчива в связях и оскорбительно требовательна в своей распущенности, и ее остроухий воздыхатель. Все кругом, скорее всего, уже думали об этом, даже если ситуация еще не переросла в крики, издевки и кровавую бойню, которыми, по утверждению Варрика, неизбежно заканчивались все романы Изабелы.

Похоже, Изабела почувствовала его колебания и отстранилась, напоследок мазнув по его губам языком.

– Хочешь пойти в какое-нибудь более частное место?.. Или более общественное? Второй вариант мне тоже нравится, – поддразнила Изабела.

Хотя она не попыталась притвориться, что неправильно поняла его ответный кивок. Она только начала отодвигаться, как Фенрис схватил ее за талию, удерживая на месте. Он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, но этого было недостаточно. Его леггинсы и в обычной ситуации были довольно тесными, а нынче только Изабела, прикрывающая его своим телом, охраняла его скромность.

– О, ты стесняешься! Как мило! – промурлыкала Изабела, когда он отвел глаза. Она на секунду прижалась губами к его брови, прежде чем развернуться в его объятиях, теперь прижимаясь к нему своим задом. – Не волнуйся, – успокоила она, располагая одну его руку на своем бедре, а вторую – на плече, – я не против идти во главе.

Было не вполне благоразумно прижиматься к ней так близко по пути к выходу. Но он не поднимал глаз от пола и шел следом за ней, снова исчезая в ее тени. Именно так, как тайная и немного предательская часть его души и желала.

И действительно, в итоге на выходе из бара их перехватил какой-то парень, который явно так и не смог выкинуть отношения с пираткой из головы. Но Изабела разобралась с ним, безжалостно ткнув локтем в живот. И в скольких бы сражениях Фенрис не участвовал, бросаясь вперед, чтобы защитить их, теперь он сжался за ее спиной. «Прекрасное чувство, – думал он, – был тем, кого защищают таким образом».


End file.
